


Призрак завтрашнего дня

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: Только со временем Кагами понял, что живет во вчерашнем дне.





	Призрак завтрашнего дня

Только со временем Кагами понял, что живет во вчерашнем дне. Понимание это исподволь накапливалось в нем, а потом накрыло тихим прозрением на заднем дворе Джеффри Стоунера, его нового соседа по комнате в калифорнийской баскетбольной школе. 

Кагами бездумно покачивался на садовых качелях, краем уха слушая препирательства Джеффа с его мамой по поводу десерта, и осоловело думал, как-то там Куроко. То есть вся команда, конечно, но Куроко в особенности. Золотисто-розовое закатное небо уже вытянуло весь свет из сада, оставив лишь тени, загустившие листву деревьев. Мысли про команду для Кагами успели стать чем-то очень привычным, ежедневным ритуалом, доставляющим легкое удовольствие, как расчесывание комариного укуса.

Итак, Куроко. Кагами очень ясно представил его день. Разницу во времени он рассчитывал просто: двенадцать часов плюс еще четыре. Значит, Куроко уже на занятиях. До этого были ранний подъем, пробежка, прогулка с Ниго (Кагами так и не удосужился узнать, совмещает ли Куроко то и другое), поспешный завтрак, дорога в школу, может быть, утренняя небольшая тренировка. В любом случае, Кагами был уверен, Куроко с утра заглядывает в зал. Потом занятия, обед во время большой перемены и снова занятия, потом — тренировка, потом — вечерняя школа, после этого возвращение домой, прогулка с Ниго, уроки, где-то в процессе — легкий ужин, потом сон и так — каждый день.

«Во сколько же он ложится?» — подумал вдруг Кагами.

Сонная одурь, навеянная идиллическим вечером, отступила. И так — каждый день… Кагами вдруг почувствовал себя крайне неуютно в коконе роскошного золотистого воскресенья. Его ожидал разболтанный понедельник с абсолютно свободным вечером: делай что хочешь. Джефф наверняка весь вечер провисит в телефоне, на ютьюбе, то и дело похихикивая в кулак. Он мог себе такое позволить, тренеры хвалили его за постоянный стабильный прогресс. И Кагами хвалили тоже.

Кагами вспомнил, как весной, еще в Японии после одной из тренировок собирал мячи в зале. Куроко отлеживался на скамейке — бледный в синеву, с мокрым полотенцем на лбу.

— Похоже, мы перестарались, — Рико казалась расстроенной. — Извини, Кагами-кун. Надо было осадить Куроко.

Рико поджала губы и бросила на него сочувственный взгляд.

— Разве дополнительные тренировки не помогут ему хоть чуть-чуть? — Кагами раздумывал, сможет ли взять пятый мяч в придачу к двум в руках и двум подмышками.

— Кагами, Куроко давным-давно достиг своего предела.

Кагами знал, что Куроко, по сути, слаб как игрок, но у него все никак не получалось поверить, что настолько. Он посмотрел в сторону скамейки. Лицо Куроко почти сливалось по цвету с белым полотенцем, края которого уныло свисали, напоминая грустные уши неведомого существа, в которое пыталось превратиться тело Куроко, оставленное сознанием. 

— Но он же столько тренируется! — Кагами отлично представлял себе простую взаимосвязь причины и следствия: тренируешься — становишься лучше.

Рико отвернулась.

— Пойдем, Кагами. Нужно дособирать мячи.

И только теперь, в чужом саду по другую сторону Тихого океана, в голове Кагами оформился вопрос — зачем Куроко продолжает все это делать? Пока Куроко был рядом с ним, Кагами ни о чем подобном не задумывался: казалось, кровь в жилах Куроко заменяла воля. И только теперь, глядя на баскетболистов, занятых целенаправленной подготовкой к игре с прицелом на НБА, Кагами додумался спросить себя — зачем?

Потому что количеством усилий, которое прикладывал Куроко, можно было сделать что угодно: освоить Марс, целый год освещать Японию, высушить океаны. Новые товарищи Кагами много тренировались, да он и сам рвал жилы, но тренеры то и дело осаживали его, чтобы не переусердствовал, и не верили, когда он рассказывал, что вся его школьная команда так тренируется. Зачем, если достаточно меньших усилий, которые быстро окупаются? Кагами учили точному расчету и экономии. А Куроко сжигал себя с минимальным выхлопом: обмороки из-за перенапряжения, ужасная статистика бросков, выносливость, которая росла так медленно, что этот рост почти не был заметен. Куроко, который не экономил усилия. Кагами вспомнил, как Рико выпускала Куроко на поле с напутствием: «иди и сделай что-нибудь». Он шел и делал.

На Кагами вдруг напала необъятная тоска: пока он праздно качался здесь на качелях, наблюдая за тем, как вечернее небо глохнет, погружаясь в ночь, шестнадцать часов спустя, уже в завтра, Куроко, слабый игрок, жесткий боец с несгибаемой волей, тень, лишь призрак настоящего баскетболиста, бежит к мечте, заранее зная, что никогда ее не достигнет. А Кагами впереди ждет НБА. 

Он выпрямил ноги, вытянул руки перед собой. Впервые его физическое превосходство показалось ему незаслуженным. Ему хотелось увидеться с Куроко и спросить его… Спросить его… Ему просто захотелось увидеться с Куроко.

— Мороженое или яблочный пирог? Или яблочный пирог с мороженым? — крикнул Джефф с крыльца.

Кагами поднялся с качелей и пошел в дом.

* * *

Сейрин вылетели с первого этапа отборочных. 

На Новый год Кагами прилетел в Японию. Самолет с ним на борту сшил между собой вчера и завтра, но Кагами благополучно проспал этот судьбоносный процесс и вывалился в новый пасмурный день несвежим и заспанным.

Вечером у них с Куроко была назначена встреча. По-хорошему, нужно было сначала повидаться с командой… 

«Обязательно, завтра — обязательно», — пообещал Кагами, обращаясь сам не зная к кому. Но сначала Куроко. За несколько месяцев его тоска разбухла и теперь тревожила в самые неподходящие моменты. 

Он мог смотреть на тренировочную игру — и вдруг ему начинал мерещиться Куроко по ту сторону игровой площадки, сосредоточенный, с азартным взглядом, поправляющий напульсник на руке. Кагами смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, стараясь не моргать, прекрасно зная, что Куроко там на самом деле нет, и это его, Кагами, овеществленное желание его увидеть. Кагами необходимо было задать свой вопрос.

— Ты хотел увидеться, Кагами-кун?

— Блин, Куроко!

Куроко улыбался, и улыбка подсвечивала и смягчала обычно жесткий взгляд странных прозрачных глаз. 

— Ты давно здесь?

— Только что пришел. О чем ты хотел поговорить, Кагами-кун?

Куроко явно не собирался размениваться на расспросы про школу и успехи Кагами. Кагами уже и забыл, каким напористым и настойчивым он умеет быть — вежливость удачно это скрадывала, но только до определенной степени. 

— Как насчет зайти в Маджи-бургер? — предложил он, стараясь скрыть неловкость.

Куроко внимательно посмотрел и кивнул. Улыбка почти исчезла из его взгляда, но тепло в нем все еще осталось.

Кагами боялся, что неловкость, заменившая тоску, так и не пройдет. Но Куроко сел за столик, на их обычное место, с милкшейком, несмотря на зиму, и посмотрел на Кагами каким-то новым, непривычным взглядом, как будто огладил его всего с макушки по самые носки кроссовок, и время, которое разделило их, вдруг словно бы свернулось змеей и пожрало само себя. Уже через пять минут Кагами казалось, что он никуда не уезжал — просто отходил ненадолго и теперь вернулся обратно. 

— Я рад, что ты приехал, Кагами-кун, — Куроко улыбался ему поверх стола, и золотистые отсветы ламп на потолке расцвечивали его холодные радужки.

Кагами вдохнул, выдохнул и задал-таки наконец свой вопрос, хотя спрашивать у Куроко «почему ты продолжаешь увеличивать нагрузку, хотя достиг своего предела» ему было стремно. 

Куроко задумался. Кагами успел съесть все свои бургеры, а Куроко — выпить милкшейк и взять с собой горячий чай на вынос, они собрались, и Куроко укутал шею и нижнюю половину лица в длиннющий пуховый шарф, и с его неподвижным пронизывающим взглядом начал походить на сову в засаде, о чем Кагами ему тут же сообщил.

И только потом, когда они уже шли, не торопясь, мимо освещенных витрин, и приторные карамельные цвета неоновых вывесок гладили их по плечам, Куроко сказал:

— Я и сам знаю, что слаб, слабее многих середнячков, — и Кагами поразился безмятежности в его голосе, — но не считаю потраченные усилия напрасными. 

Он глотнул чая, и пар от его дыхания растворился в прохладном воздухе.

— Почему-то сейчас все прямо-таки одержимы достижениями. Если уж начал чем-то заниматься, то уж обязательно должен добиться признания…

— Сказал участник команды, завоевавшей Зимний кубок, — проворчал Кагами.

Куроко улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Далеко не каждый становится Майклом Джорданом…

— Леброном Джеймсом, — подхватил Кагами.

— Или Железным человеком.

Кагами поперхнулся. Куроко смотрел на него снизу вверх, и Кагами вдруг впервые заметил, какое у него на самом деле выразительное лицо.

— Да и император у Японии в каждую эпоху только один, — продолжил мысль Куроко. — Мои усилия не напрасны не только потому что я занимаюсь тем, что мне нравится, а баскетбол мне очень нравится. Но и потому что на самом деле ничто не пропадает даром. Ну да, мне не стать великим игроком, ну так большинству людей тоже не грозит величие. Заметного положения добиваются считанные единицы. Но при этом как легко утратить спокойствие в погоне за недостижимой или призрачной целью. В таком случае то, что прежде доставляло удовольствие, перестает его приносить. Или цена вдруг оказывается слишком высока. Я, скажем, многому научился за последние полтора года.

— Например, укрощать игроков Поколения чудес, — Кагами вздохнул. Они остановились у пешеходного перехода. Красный человечек застыл в такой позе, словно вот-вот собирался поклониться и попросить прощения за доставленные неудобства.

— Например, понимать свои и чужие ограничения, — Куроко снова отхлебнул чаю и поправил шарф. — Допустим, я понимаю, что идти в баскетбольную лигу игроком мне не стоит, но у меня есть столько возможностей — стать тренером или менеджером. Или вообще заняться чем-то еще. Я много наблюдал за людьми и пришел к выводу, что между мечтой и ее осуществлением существует и обратная связь. Можно просто научиться научиться что-то делать хорошо — и таким образом обрести мечту. Кто знает, что меня ждет после баскетбола.

Куроко не говорил ничего нового, но Кагами слушал его, и на него снисходило спокойствие. В новой школе его учили эгоизму, точно рассчитывать усилия и не тратить ничего сверх необходимого. А Куроко рассказывал про то, что немного щедрости никому еще не вредило. Кагами вдохнул полной грудью.

— Надеюсь, я ответил на твой вопрос, — Куроко допил чай и снова спрятал лицо в шарфе, из-за чего стало невозможно разобрать его выражение. — По крайней мере, на его половину. Хочешь узнать, почему я выбрал именно баскетбол?

Кагами насторожился. Куроко смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу. 

— Ты же вроде с другом играл или что-то такое?

— Это только часть правды.

Они как раз свернули в сквер. Редкие фонари подсвечивали кроны лиственниц и кленов. Голые ветки перемежались разноцветной листвой, не успевшей опасть. Под кустами таились густые недобрые тени.

— На самом деле, — продолжил Куроко, — однажды в полнолуние меня покусал баскетболист. 

Кагами остановился. Куроко по инерции сделал два шага вперед, тоже остановился и обернулся. Взгляд у него оставался совершенно серьезным.

— Погоди, что? В смысле покусал?

— Ну вот так: кусь, кусь, — Куроко дотронулся до плеча.

— Как оборотень, что ли?

— Именно, — Куроко подумал и кивнул. Конечно, Куроко шутил. Кагами вспомнил, как с таким же серьезным лицом Куроко говорил, что всегда остается шанс на метеорит, свалившийся прямо на баскетбольную площадку. Но у него было такое строгое лицо…

— А что потом? — осторожно спросил Кагами.

— Потом… — Куроко на мгновение задумался, — я понял, что без ума от баскетбола, и пошел в него играть. В конце концов, у меня не осталось другого выхода.

Куроко подошел к Кагами вплотную.

— То есть… это был оборотень-баскетболист?

— Баскетболист-оборотень, — педантично поправил его Куроко. — Думаю, да.

— Но ведь укус оборотня заразен… — Кагами не понимал, что происходит, и куда Куроко пытается привести эту беседу.

Куроко пронзительно смотрел на него снизу вверх и что-то было в его взгляде, что-то горячечное и пристальное. Кагами хотелось как-то спрятаться от этого непонятного взгляда.

— Да, Кагами-кун, очень заразен. Но зато после него сразу лишаешься сомнений. И когда к тебе приходит Кагами-кун и спрашивает: ты же такой слабый игрок, зачем же ты продолжаешь играть? — ты сразу знаешь, что ответить.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Кагами понял, что стоит, положив руки на плечи Куроко, и тут же их отдернул. Куроко, казалось, ничего не заметил.

— У меня тоже есть вопрос, Кагами-кун, — Куроко словно бы гипнотизировал его неподвижным взглядом.

— Ну, давай, — Кагами неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Хочешь, я тебя укушу?

Кагами сначала не поверил собственным ушам.

— В смысле, как оборотень?

— Да, как оборотень, — Куроко таким быстрым движением сунул палец за воротник Кагами и провел по его горлу, что Кагами схватился за шею только когда от прикосновения осталось только запоздавшее ощущение тепла.

— Америка так далеко, Кагами-кун, — у Куроко печально изогнулись брови. — Мне хочется укрепить связи, пока они не истончились слишком сильно.

Ветер шелестел в кронах деревьев. Из-за поворота вышла девушка с собачкой на поводке, вежливо отвернулась от Кагами и обошла его по широкой дуге. Кагами подумал, что Куроко она и не заметила.

— Подумай об этом, Кагами-кун, — прошелестел Куроко.

— И что если я соглашусь? — Кагами все пытался стряхнуть с шеи мурашки. — Стану лучшим игроком Америки?

— И никогда не будешь сомневаться в своем баскетболе.

Кагами попустило, и он расхохотался. «Почти купился», — собирался сказать Кагами, но осекся: Куроко смотрел на него, пряча улыбку в шарф. Ближайший фонарь светил на Куроко сбоку, и свет окружал его голову мерцающим нимбом.

— Я подумаю об этом и отвечу завтра, — Кагами сказал совсем не то, что собирался.

Тень удивления мелькнула по лицу Куроко и исчезла, сменившись тем самым непонятным пристальным взглядом. 

— Пойдем, — Кагами не решился взять Куроко за руку, робко тронув его за рукав.

Именно в этот момент он решил, каким будет ответ, но ему хотелось дождаться следующего дня, их общего, обновленного завтра, одного на двоих.


End file.
